


Sex Dreams

by adamsangel (diredog)



Series: Adam One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, implied breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diredog/pseuds/adamsangel
Summary: Inspired by the song Sexxx Dreams by Lady Gaga.A one shot of Kylo and the reader getting down and dirty.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Adam One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672912
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Sex Dreams

Kylo had never called me into his quarters before. He was mostly professional, though the occasional passing glance at my ass did get past his strict demeanor. Regardless I entered with a knock, taking note of the prestine nature of everything. 

"Sit." He demanded, his voice cold and harsh through the voice modifier in his mask. I did as he said, crossing my legs so I didn't take up any space. 

"I've noticed you looking at me during our meetings. I've also been through your mind, the things you think of...they're absolutely filthy." I could see his hand twitch, the leather covering it shining as it had just been cleaned. I tried to rip my eyes away from them and looked back up at him.

"I...I have no excuses. I'm sorry Supreme Leader." He tilted his head, I could only imagine the expression he had under his mask. I heard a small chuckle come from him as he stepped closer and closer until he was just inches from where I sat. He crouched down, now level with me.

"Did I ask for an apology?" I shook my head. He tsked and stood back upright. 

"On your knees. Now." I did as he asked, my eyes slowly traveling up to meet where his would be, behind the visor. He removed his helmet, the hiss from it sending shivers down my spine. He looked down at me with a smirk, slowly unzipping his pants and freeing his cock. 

"Open wide." His hand grabbed my chin and forced my mouth open, sliding the tip in slowly until he was completely sheathed inside. He let out a low groan and started to thrust his hips at a slow pace. I could feel my cunt absolutely throbbing, already practically dripping wet.

"You're taking it like such a good girl," He smacked the side of my face lightly and laughed. "Perhaps I'll give you the pleasure of taking my cock inside of that throbbing pussy of yours. Or maybe fuck you with my gloves on like you've fantasied about all this time." I blushed and looked away, focusing on pleasuring him instead. I could feel my jaw starting to tire, pulling away for a few moments.

"I didn't say stop." He grabbed my face again and opened my mouth rougher than before, spitting into it and shoving his length back inside, now bucking his hips much harder and faster. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy being used by him in this way, and a part of me wishes he would do this more often. After a few more thrusts he pulled out, examining my face with a grin. My lips were bruised and swollen from how rough he was, his thumb brushing against them ever so gently. He pushed me down, grabbing my hips and pulling them up to meet his own, he pulled my panties down and off my body and hiked my skirt up. He rubbed my clit with the tip of his cock for a moment before slipping inside of me and getting right back to his rough thrusts. 

"You'll take every last drop of my cum you hear me? You wanted this." He growled into my ear, his thumb now pressed against my clit, rubbing it in slow circles. My toes instantly curled, the mixture of his voice and him rubbing my clit was proving to be too much. My thighs began to tremble, my orgasm slowly building inside until I couldn't hold back anymore. He felt my walls clench around him and came a few thrusts after I did, spilling his seed inside of me until it started to spill out. 

He collapsed beside me, his breathing labored as was mine. 

"Meet me back here tomorrow, same time. I have so much more to do to you, don't disappoint me." He sat up and recollected himself before he helped me up so I could get cleaned off and sent on my merry way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!! If you liked this little one shot please leave a kudos and a comment about which Adam Driver character you would like to see a one shot of next!


End file.
